herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ted Mosby
Theodore Evelyn "Ted" Mosby (born April 25, 1978) is a one of the five main characters of How I Met Your Mother, portrayed by Josh Radnor. In 2030, Ted sat down to tell his kids the story of How I Met Your Mother. Beginning in 2005, Ted's meandering journey has taken him through many failed relationships, including being left at the altar. But the architect-turned-professor isn't giving up on his search for the one. She's out there, and each episode of Ted's life brings him one step closer to meeting her. His younger self is played by Josh Radnor, while his future self is played by Bob Saget. Personality Ted has always been a romantic at heart, pulling the most outlandish stunts just to impress a woman he barely knows. After witnessing the love lives of his friends Marshall andLily, he's developed a yearning for a loving relationship and hopes to one day settle down with a wife and kids, making him the "old man" of the gang. He's something of a rennaissance man, having intricate knowledge of art, history and philosophy. This makes him somewhat of an oddball among his friends, who all have a layman's perspective on everything. Ted is normally quite the most level-headed of the group however there are occasions when he acts upon rash impulse, such as buying a dilapidated house when his mother remarried before he did and saying "I love you" to Robin despite it being their first date. He also possesses something of a nerdy side, being obsessed with Star Wars, even watching when he is sick and Christmas Eve. Ted also tends to drone on and on about stories, especially towards his children while telling them about how he met their mother Ted is an architect. His dream is to one day design a building that will stand out in New York City. He was born in Ohio and has a strong dislike for New Jersey. He doesn't obsess over clothing in the same way Barney Stinson does, but he makes the minimal effort. His true vanity shows itself when he tries to fix his hair, as it takes him half an hour to get that "dishevelled" look he likes. Relationships Friendships Marshall Eriksen Ted and Marshall met at Wesleyan University, where they were roommates. After they graduated from Wesleyan, they rented an apartment together in New York. They lived together till 2008, when Marshall and Lily bought an apartment together. Ted repeatedly says that Marshall is his best friend in front Barney which annoys him, because he sees himself as Ted's best friend. Ted was the best man at Marshall's wedding, alongside Barney. Barney Stinson Barney and Ted are good friends. Although Marshall is Ted's best friend Barney calls Ted his best friend. After Barney slept with Robin, they stop being friends until both are in an accident. Ted calls Barney his brother. Ted often goes to Barney when he's single instead of Marshall due to Marshall being married. Ted is the best man at Barney's wedding. Lily Aldrin Lily and Ted are good friends and met in college. Lily is married to Marshall, Ted's best friend. Lily often does things to sabotage Ted's relationships because she sees her and Marshall growing old with Ted and his future wife. Although they are friends, Ted took Marshall's side and held a grudge against Lily, calling her names after she leaves Marshall to go to San Francisco. Punchy Punchy was Ted's best friend in high school. Ted experiences associative regression when he's around Punchy, and the two end up hitting each other with fists during their brief conversations. Ted is the best man at Punchy's wedding. Romantic Interests Karen Ted's on-again-off-again girlfriend from high school and college who he briefly returns to dating in Season 4. Natalie Ted had dated Natalie three years before time of the episode Return of the Shirt and had broken up with her on her birthday, through a phone call. In Return of the Shirt Ted feels nostalgic about her and tries to asks her out again. She rejects him twice, showing that she is still hurt after all these years, but he finally gets her to agree for a cup of coffee. The two sleep together and start dating again thereafter. After three weeks of dating Ted realizes that she is not the one, and decides to break up with her. On their date, he learns that it is her birthday and he breaks up with her anyways. She takes it really hard and beats him up. Victoria Ted met Victoria at Stuart and Claudia's wedding. She didn't tell him her full name or give him any significant details about her, since she didn't hook up with any guys on wedding. However, Ted found her and they started dating. They date for a few months before she accepts a culinary fellowship overseas, and after trying long-distance for a while, they break up because Ted cheated on her with Robin. Ted next meets her six years later, where she tells him that she is getting married and that Robin, his ex, is a bigger part of his world than he realizes and that she is the main reason Ted's earlier relationships have failed. Ted later calls her, and she runs away from her wedding to meet him, and they start dating again. Five months after them getting back together, Ted proposes to Victoria, but she tells him that for her to accept the proposal, he has to stop being friends with Robin as she is afraid that his feeling for her may rekindle in the future. Ted deliberates and tells her that Robin is like family to him and he can't end his friendship with her, resulting in Victoria breaking up with him. Robin Scherbatsky After an awkward date where Ted professed his love for Robin (Pilot), she decided it would be better if the two stayed friends instead (Purple Giraffe). Ted and Robin both developed feelings for each other but at different times. They would both reciprocate their feelings 8 months after they met and Ted and Robin got together. (Come On). The two feel madly in love and where perfect for each other. They both said "I Love You" They had great chemistry, after a year however, they realized they weren't meant to be and broke up (Something Blue). Things were awkward for a while, but they were able to cement their friendship eventually by having sex on last time. (Slapsgiving) When Ted got engaged to Stella, Robin revealed to Ted that she had feelings for him and not to marry Stella. Robin eventually moved in with Ted (Not a Father's Day). Their becomes even stronger eventually Robin sees Ted her best friend and Ted sees her as “the one” Later, Ted tells her that he loves her and she moves out. (No Pressure) Though Ted finally lets go of Robin on the day of her wedding to Barney, it is revealed in the series' finale that she and Barney got divorced. Robin develops feelings for Ted, Ted's wife dies and Ted's kids give him permission to be together with Robin, after their mother died six years earlier. Stella Zinman Stella was Ted's dermatologist who removed Ted's butterfly tattoo during Season 3. After taking her on a two-minute date, they start dating. He proposes to her at the end of Season 3 but they season ends without the viewers hearing her response. At the beginning of Season 4, she tells Ted she will marry him. However, she leaves Ted at the altar and runs off with her ex-boyfriend and the father of Lucy, Tony Grafanello. Zoey Pierson Zoey and Ted started of as enemies because she was against the tearing down of The Arcadian, but they later became friends. After sometimes Ted realizes that he loves her, but she was married at the time, so he told her that he can't be friends with her anymore. Marshall finds out that Zoey and her husband are getting a divorce because she also loves Ted, and he brings them together. Although, the motives about The Arcadian are opposite to each other, they don't talk about it and continue to date. Zoey later reveals to Ted that she doesn't want The Arcadian to be demolished since she lived there when she was little girl. However ,Ted eventually chooses his career over her when he lets The Arcadian to be demolished and they break up. A few weeks later, he bumps into her and she tells him that she wants to get back together with him. They decide to meet at the restaurant where they had there first date, but Ted is stopped by Barney and Robin, before he can see her again. Jeanette Peterson Ted first sees Jeanette on a train, but she leaves before he can talk to her. The two meet later outside the university where Ted works. It is later revealed that Jeanette caused this meeting by setting a fire in the lobby. Ted soon finds out that she's been following him since she saw him on the cover of a magazine a year and a half ago. Ted realizes she is certifiably insane, but is undeterred by it and ignores her insane tendencies. This later comes back to bite him, as she later destroys Ted's room. She later breaks up with him because she found pornography spam email, but Ted ill advisedly decides to win her back. The two meet again at a bar and start aggressively making out. She finds Barney's playbook in his apartment, and goes on a rampage, burning the playbook along with many of Ted's possessions, including the Red Cowboy Boots. Future Ted says that Jeanette is the last girl that he dates before meeting The Mother. Character History Season 1 Ted's quest for the perfect woman began on the day his college friends Marshall and Lily got engaged. When out searching for women with his wingman Barney Stinson, Ted spotted a woman that he felt an instant attraction for. After successfully wooing her, she allowed him back to her apartment, where in a moment of misplaced romance he said "I think I'm in love with you", jeopardising the relationship. It was at the end of the first episode that this woman was revealed to be Robin Sherbatsky, who later becomes part of Ted's gang. Ted spends most of the first series chasing after Robin, but soon meets Victoria, whom he shares a short romance with, sidelining Robin. When Victoria gets accepted into a school in Germany, Ted feels the strain of a long-distance relationship take its toll on him, so in a moment of poor judgement, he tries to get with Robin, who assumed at the time that they had split. Robin only found out otherwise when Victoria tried calling Ted, only for Robin to pick up the phone. The relationship then ends. Season 2 Ted and Robin finally admit their feelings for each other and pursue a relationship. This turned out to be short-lived, however, as the two found out they had next to nothing in common. They split up sometime before Marshall and Lily get married. Robin travels to Argentina and Ted sits at home recovering from his loss. He also finds out that his parents got divorced but didn't tell him. When he asks them how they even met, they give a bland response ("A bar"). Ted then swears to one day tell his future children the whole story of how he met their mother, down to the last detail. Season 3 Ted finally gets over Robin and goes back into the dating scene, only to wake up one morning with a butterfly tattooed on his lower back. He goes through a series of casual dates, but none catch his interest in the way Robin and Victoria did. After trying to get his tattoo lasered off, he makes a connection with his dermatologist, Stella. Stella initailly brushes Ted off, citing that its unprofessional for doctors and patients to date, but Ted persists. Stella finally agrees to date him after a series of romantic gestures. Season 4 Ted's relationship with Stella outlasts his previous relationships. After several ups and downs, the romance only gets stronger between them. When Stella's sister breaks off her engagement after arranging a wedding date, Ted and Stella decide that this is a sign that they are meant to be. Robin, however, feels that Ted might be rushing into a relationship that is not his own. On the day of the wedding, Ted makes a decision he would regret for the rest of his life. Ted invites Robin to the wedding, making Stella uncomfortable as she's well aware of their history. Ted decides to show her that its not such a big deal by inviting her ex-boyfriend Tony as a gesture of peace. When Stella and Tony see each other, unresolved feelings well up and the two decide that they still love each other. Ted waits for Stella but, not seeing her at the altar, rushes to her room and finds note telling him that she left him for Tony. Ted then falls into a depression as both his love life and his career begin to suffer. He tries to start his own architecture firm, but through sheer fear of failure he refuses to advertise himself. Tony, now Stella's husband, approaches Ted and offers him a teaching position at a local college. Ted, upon turning 31, decides to take a new step in his life and accepts the job. He would later find out that the mother of his future children was a student at that same college. Season 5 Not having to worry about his career anymore, Ted enters the dating scene once again with vigour, taking time to help Barney sort out his feelings for Robin. Ted's confidence is so strong at this point that he even dates a student named Cindy, risking his teaching career. When Cindy invites Ted back to her apartment, Ted notices several telltale clues that he's found his one true love. Unfortunately, it isn't Cindy, as all these things belong to her roomate. When Ted's mother gets remarried, Ted reflects on how lonely he really is. He then buys an old house with plans to renovate it into a home for his future family. Tony releases a movie titled The Wedding Bride, which Ted realises is all about his relationship with Stella, only in this story, he's the bad guy. It almost took him back, but his friends remind him that he's not the villain in his own story and that he can find true love. Season 6 Ted is approached by Barney's banking firm to design a new building. The only problem is, Ted's newest fling Zoey is protesting against it, as the building would force the destruction of a local hotel that she used to go to. The two initially had a hostile relationship, but when Ted scratched a little deeper, he realised that Zoey was al ot more vulnerable than she let on. The two then fell in love, which was complicated by their stances on the building project as well as Zoey's husband. Zoey got divorced, allowing Ted the chance to pursue a relationship with her, but she was still protesting his chance at having one of his designs built. The tension bubbles under the surface, until Robin reminds Ted that no matter what happens, the two are fated to end on unhappy terms. Ted then makes the choice: destroy the hotel and break up with Zoey. Season 7 Ted runs into two old flames, Victoria and a woman he met at a Halloween party that he refers to only as "The Slutty Pumpkin" (because of her pumpkin costume at the time). Victoria is engaged and the Slutty Pumpkin has become someone completely different to the person he remembered. Once again frustrated with his love life, Ted gets desperate and tells Robin that he loves her. Robin reminds him that it didn't work out the first time and it won't work out now. Robin and Ted then separate for a while. He tries to date other women, but his obsession with Robin has left him unfit to date anyone. After Lily gives birth, Ted and Robin mend their friendship. Victoria, on her wedding day, meets up with Ted. She tells him that she still has lingering feelings for him and that if he wants to be with her, now's the time. Ted is left with a sudden realisation: what happened on his wedding day three years ago was now happening to another man. Season 8 Ted has a crisis of conscience as he realises Victoria didn't leave her groom a note to explain her leaving him. Ted tells Victoria to write one and he'll leave it in her room. As Ted is about to sneak in, he runs into Klaus, Victoria's groom. Klaus says that he was in fact running away from Victoria because he realised she wasn't the one for him. Ted reflects on Klaus' words about how he'll know immediately when he meets the one. After going dteady with Victoria for awhile, she gives Ted an ultimatum: marry her and stop being friends with Robin, or end the relationship right there. Ted breaks up with Victoria, stating that his friendship with Robin was stronger than his love for her. Barney let Ted in on his secret plan to propose to his new girlfriend, making him promise not to tell Robin. On the night that Ted's building was unveiled, Ted told Robin what was going to happen and urged her to intercept Barney and admit she was in love with him. After Robin accepted Barney's proposal, Ted's feelings for Robin began to surface once again, citing that Barney didn't deserve her. Ted briefly dates Barney's half-sister, but feels insecure over the age difference. He later dates Jeanette, a girl he runs into who is into the same things he likes. Jeanette turns out to be a stalker, but Ted dates her anyway. Jeanette winds up making Ted's life a living hell, trashing his place and burning his things. Fed up with his love life, Ted decides that the next woman he dates will be a serious relationship. Ted spends the days leading up to Barney and Robin's wedding feeling lonely. Robin calls Ted to help her find a locket she'd hidden in the park in case she ever got married and Ted wonders why she called him and not Barney. As Ted puts the finishing touches on his new house, he lets Lily know that he plans to move to Chicago after the wedding as he can't deal with Robin's choice to marry Barney and not him. Ted makes his way to the Farhampton Inn where the wedding will take place. Season 9 Ted spends his time at the Farhampton Inn feeling tense. Barney discovers Ted's lingering feelings for Robin and nearly gives up Ted's best man role to another wedding guest. They talk it out and Barney gives Ted his best man position once again. Barney also tries to set Ted up with some single ladies, but Ted's heart isn't in it. The lead singer of the wedding band befriends both Ted and Barney. He tries to cause friction amongst the gang up just for kicks, but when he makes Ted smash a bottle of scotch, Ted punches him and the gang put their squabbles aside. The bass player found out about this and was so grateful towards Ted she bought him a new bottle, but didn't get the chance to meet him. The Future On the day Barney Stinson and Robin Sherbatsky get married, Ted will run into a woman with a yellow umbrella. The two of them will have a romance unlike any other Ted's had before. Ted will then be thankful that he stayed single this long, recounting how every single event led him to this moment where everything finally goes right for him. The couple will have two children, a girl named Penny and a boy named Luke. After an engagement that had been prolonged for five years (due to the gang drifting apart), they finally get married the night their friends reunite one last time. Ted's wife then gets sick a few years later and dies. Six years later, Ted sits his children down and tells them the story of how he met their mother. After hearing the whole story, they conclude that Ted secretly still loves Robin as more than a friend and that he should reconnect with her. Ted appears outside Robin's apartment holding the blue French horn from their first date, leaving it up to the audience to wonder if Robin will get back with him. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-03-26 at 10.50.04 AM.jpg Tumblr mka6za7hcc1r7uxhho1 500.jpg Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Sophisticated Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Narrators Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spouses Category:The Hero Category:Big Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In Love Category:Voice of Reason Category:Soul Searchers Category:Love Rivals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Outright Category:Comic Relief